Brooke Milton
Brooke Milton (Born Ana Christina Solis) Is a Hispanic-American Glamour Model, TV Personality and Professional Wreslter and Valet Currently signed with Total Wrestling Entertainment. She has so far worked for 6-8 Federations in the Indies Circuit She gain national exposure through her modeling work, appearing in several magazines such as Maxium, FHM, and Vouge (this being her hardest Modeling shoot). A year later she was hired by WWA, The first wrestling Fed to form in IMVU, after its demise she worked for several promotions. Most Notibaly UFL, WWH for a short time and XDF (short for Xtreme Dynasty Federation), where she was the company's final Divas Champion, only until 2010 when it reopened. Early Life Modeling and Outside wreslting Career Ana Working under stage name Ana Christajen Has modeled for several Mens magazines...her regular apperances in Maxium were responsible for the magazine having the higest sales in Barnes and Nobles. Perhaps her most famous issue was in 2002 where she modeled in lavish lingerie. Ana has commented on this as being the breakout of her modeling career. since that issue she became a regular model making apperences in Maxiums issues of 2004-2007. Ana has also modeled for FHM Magazine where she wore mostly Victoria Secret products, becasue of that she was also a one time Victoria Secret Angel. Ana has collaborated with Brad Pinkert on several occasions with the 2 appearing in some magazines including some in Mens Fitness. In Muscles and Fitness, Ana was interviewed and was asked questions on how a guy can improve his sex life. Ana has also worked on Television appearing as a special guest in the show 30 Rock, and in The Office, in which she said was the best experiance in her life. She also made an apperence in Saturday Night Live and in The Man Show where she was one of the juggy girls along with Christy Hemme and Tyra Breckford. Playboy has contacted Ana in doing a photoshoot with them and may also land a Centerfold issue, but she turned it down for personal reasons: "I was intrested at first but then something told me that its the imagination that should count. I think this body is best to see on a boyfriends eyes only mostly becasue it makes your overall apperence sacred and desired even more" Ana Continues to model even when she is on a Wrestling scheduale Tiana & Co Modeling Agency After UFL shut down, Brooke has started a modeling agency known as Tiana & Co where most of the top designers has hired its models. The agency has gotten high reviews since its upstart. It is currently in a partnership with Lalia Burke, to where she had Tiana Models hired for a photoshoot promoting her Fashion Line Closet Freak. In the Summer of 2010 it has announced its partnerships with Lands End and Dolce & Gabbana The Agency is responsible for having a few models become successful professional wrestlers in the independents and mainstream circuit. Popular model turned wrestlers famously include Sayge Jemson and Giselle Stratten Professional Wrestling Career Ana has entered into the world of Pro wrestling when she watched Luna Vachon and Sensational Sherri feud when she was little. She also saw most of Madusas career during her run in WCW in the 1990's Beliving she can do it, Brooke sought to find a wrestling school to where she found Killer Kowalski's school. She also discovered she has a family tie to Professional Wrestling. WWA (2005) Anas first wreslting appearance was with the first wreslting federation formed on imvu, World Wreslting Alliance or WWA for short under her most well known stage name Brooke Milton. She became famous for running WWA while Miss Hancock the CEO and founder was absent. Becoming somewhat of a Tweener, Brooke (kayfabe) fired most of the heels in the company gaining the ire of most of them. As Miss Hancock came back, Brooke was on the verge of getting fired but was brought back by Mike a wreslter working there as well. Brooke gained popularity for having several Catfights with most of the women there including Miss Hancock, Jessica, Joy, Toxun and Soverit Her most memorable moment is where she and Hancock were at the top of their feud and Hancock tore off Brookes Bra rendering her topless. She gained many cheers from this. UFL (2006-Early 2008) After WWA was closed, Brooke sought to find another wrestling federation to work for. Thankfully, her and Soverit kept in contact after WWA to where she recommended Brooke to join her upstart company UFL Brooke gained nororiety for her Gimmick being much more than it was in WWA. While Soverit and Kimber chelle focused on the wrestling aspect of the division it was Brooke who brought pure sexuality to it. Brookes first apperence is where she was announcing she wannted to become someones manager, and offor that was first pursued by Phoenix Rising a UFL original. Phoenix became enamoured with her and began to stalk her even when after she accepted to manage The Jester. Brooke was seen to some as "Maria" Character at the time she managed The Jester and before she got the Championship. This is becasue of her being over with the crowd, it became difficult to book her as a Heel, which was her original alignment. She was once kidnapped by Benny Boy and was stalked by Phoenix yet again during her work at Queens of Chaos. Also on November 03 2007, she Special Refereed a match between NickJakcy and OX with the UFL Lightweight Championship Match being on the line. She did, however fought in a few matches but most of them were catfights. Brookes first notable feud, and also her most Physical one as well, was with top Femme Fatale heel Kimber Chelle. Off-screen Ana mentioned this is being one of her Favorite feuds and the 2 feuding got high viewership in UFL. Brooke sometimes aggrivated Kimber Chelle by comparing the 2's looks and always said hers was at the top. During this time the 2 heightend the Femme Fatale Divison when their first match, in which Brooke was victorious, was a sucess. Their second match was for the already vacated Femme Fatale Championship. this particular match was sometimes compared to WWF's Sable and Jaqueline feud that happend when the WWE (back then was WWF) Womens Championship was contested as well. Brooke captured the Femme Fatale title after winning against Kimber Chelle in their second match on December 24th 2007 at the Winter Warzone PPV. While the feud was considered over, Brooke and Kimber Chelle did face each other for the thrid time on Feburary 29th 2008 in which Kimber Chelle became victorious Since winning the UFL Femme Fatale Championship, Brooke wrestled frequently throughout early 2008. She entered in a brief with new Femme Fatale Delilah, where things got ugly and tensions were rising. Brooke and Delilah later managed The Jester and Vile respectively at the February pay per view Fatale Attraction, where Viles Heavyweight championship was on the line. Brooke attacked Delilah with a steel chair later in the match, and tried to help Jester in the match despite getting on the losing side. It is here where she terminated her services with Jester, thinking its best she rides solo. Brooke continued her rivalry with Kya through out March with the two having numerous matches both in and outside of UFL. Kya eventually won a number one countenders match against Roxxi C for a chance to face Brooke Milton. Brooke and Kya fought at the Retribution pay per view, where the two wrestled intensely, in the end Kya defeated Brooke to become the new Femme Fatales Champion, at the end of the match the two in a backstage segment showed professionalism by embracing each other for a great match. Brooke then mentioned she will take a break from in ring action. Plans were set up for Brooke and Kya to have a rematch and for Brooke with a tag partner to face Kya and Soverit in her last match but later in March it was unexpectedly announced that Brooke was released from her UFL contract Departure and Indies Scene It was announced on the UFL website that Brooke Milton was released from her contract on April 16th 2008, which was confirmed by Kya in an interview on April 21st however Brooke retracted the websites annnouncement by stating that she in fact left the company on her own free will due to personal issues with Management and particularly her heated issues with Femme Fatale Jelique, who rubbed Brooke the wrong way. Brookes sudden deparure caused controversey with in the wrestling community, as Brooke was seen as one of the top and most popular Femme Fatales on the roster. Brooke explained the situation on her blog: "Well, it went like this, apparently Jelique started to give me attitude on how I do things even though she should know that all of this is just in character, but she treated it as if I was talking about her in a personal level, she didn't understand. Next thing you know she started to scold me on not doing this or that anymore like I am some kind of newcomer at this and I didn't take it to lightly, so I basically "went off" on her defending myself and the rest is practically history. What sucks more is that I got heat from it, (most of it from Vile, which was uneccesary because I was TRYING to defend myself) even though she was the one that was being rude and nasty, well to me that is, but I guess no one belived me at the time and that sucks, I treated some of the people there like my family and no one even backed me up, except for a few others, whom I will always appreciate in my life as my true friends." Several Angry fans, which a few of them know of the situation, sent hate mail to UFL, thinking that Brooke leaving UFL was unfair to her and to the people who are her fans. It was said that raitings began to drop due to her departure and some have vowed to never watch UFL again. Some Dirt Sheet sites have been pro-Brooke over the controversy It was rumored that several UFL Wrestlers have either requested their release from UFL and/or have left the company all together due to the heated situation over Brooke and Jelique and the "release" of Brooke at the end, which was the last straw for some of the wrestlers. Brooke has been interviewed over the situation with Management and the number of people who were angered by their decision to let her go: "I've heard from close friends of mine that the people who have defended me have started to leave the company out of frustration with my decision to leave, they were mostly angered with the fact that management let it happen rather than convince me to stay. I guess thats kharma for you I suppose but let me assure you that none of that drama after I was gone was not my fault." Brooke made her way known into the independent circuit through out April and May, starting with joining Universal Wrestling Alliance, as the company's official Backstage Interviewer. In her first job she interviewed the team of Jonathan Hardy and Infinate Darkness. Brooke left the company when it was in a financial crisis and pay was lowered for staff. Brooke was then seen at New Age Wrestling, managing young upstart, Blade Ortega on several occasions. She stayed in the company throughout April and May until she was personally asked by Soverit to come back to UFL. Return to UFL, Heel Turn (2008-early 2009) After speaking with close friend Soverit, Brooke signed a new contract with UFL. Her fans expressed both joy and distain, the distain is because of the belief that UFL Management did not treat her right during the backstage controversy with Jelique, but eventually Jelique was on the verge of being released due to inactivity so Brooke has decided to return stating she missed the promotion and some of the people in it. Brooke made her return official by attacking the Femme Fatale Champion at the time. Kya at the Crossroads pay per view on June 24th 2008, stating that she will get the Femme Fatale Championship back reigniting a feud between the two. It is here where she had her early (yet unsuccessful) heel turn, and named herself the Hardcore Princess. Brooke faced and defeated Katie Lea Burchill in a Femme Fatale Street fight on the June 29th edition of Psychosis in which both Kya and Brooke trash talked each other after their respective matches. After weeks of other matches, and trash talking, the two finally went head to head on the summer pay per view, Heatwave in a falls count anywhere match. Before the match, Brooke confronted Kya, telling her that she will win the Championship. The match involved referee Amber, who has a (kayfabe) bad reputation. Despite the twos feelings on her, they wrestled each other to their limit, sometimes taking it out of the ring. Kya won via disqualification in a controversial fashion where Amber decided to attack both competitors with a kendo stick and has Kya laying on top of Brooke with a fast three count. This had started a feud between Amber and Brooke, where Amber avoided the Femme Fatale for weeks only to have the General Manager Harry Balsonya book a match between the two, however the feud was cut short due to the negative reception the feud has received plus, Brooke legitimatly felt that her Heel turn has ran its course and was getting bland. Brooke dissappeared for a while after this Face Turn, Various Feuds Brooke returned to UFL on Feud with Allyson Leatherlund Perhaps one of Brookes more memorable feuds along side the ones with Kimber Chelle and Kya was with new Femme Fatale Allyson Letherlund. The rivalry between the two predates back to Independents and World Wrestling Headquarters (2009) Since the closing of UFL, Brooke returned to the independents scene. She was signed with ICW during its buildup helping out fellow UFL Alumni, who were also invovled as well, however right after the day of the shows first PPV ICW closed due to personal reasons with the owner. Brooke was also working for TIW, which was owned by former UFL Femme Fatale Champion Jessie Goldburg, however despite its good pace in buildup there were financial problems ending up on the back end. TIW is now on hiatus, when it will return it is unknown. After those two companies failed to start, Brooke toured around Mexico working for AAA for a short time. Brooke was legitimatly injured on an TNA indies show by Trenesha Biggers AKA Rhaka Khan where she was crushed on the neck for a period amount of time Later on June, Brooke joined Adrian Hart's World Wrestling Headquarters, where she took a non-wrestling role. During the month of July, she was Simultaneously working with both WWH and XDF, where in both she was never involved in-ring. During her tenure in WWH, she was working as a interm Backstage Interviewer, hoping to get the job in the returned Inner Circle Brand, but did not succed. She was a Special Guest Referee in a Bombshells match which involved Jessie Goldburg going against Cameron Michaels. She was also seen in a short UFL reunion which involved, Jessie Goldburg, The Jester, Whiskey Rebel, Dominick Starr, Jesikah Maximus and (kayfabe) frenemy Allyson Letherlund. Her stay in WWH was short however as she was not active in WWH besides debuting the Click List segment but after that she wasn't seen for a while and was released on Aug 14, 2009 due to inactivity Xtreme Dynasty Federation (2009-2010) On July 06 2009, Brooke signed with Xtreme Dynasty Federation. She has after a few months recovered from injuries sustained from her last indies show. Brooke debuted on-screen in July 09 greeting the owner Lauren Winters. Through out early July she was mostly backstage chatting with other superstars of XDF until she made her debut in a house show on July 17, defeating Faith Nicholson. Her in-ring (and on screen) debut was on August 8 2009, where she won a triple threat match involving Harlow Styles and XDF vetren Maria Angel. She was involved in a storyline where she overhead the issues between Lauren and then-current XDF Divas Champion Sandy Jo and also had a breif feud with Harlow Styles who was talking trash about her. She had 3 matches agaisnt Sandy Jo, 2 of them with Sandy gaining victory. One of the matches agaisnt Sandy which happend on August 17th invovled a cheating referee who was working on getting Brooke to win, however Brooke was in no way invovled in a deal with the referee, despite what most would say. Around this time Brooke and Sandy Jo has formed a mutual respect to one another. Her third match against Sandy Jo, which was also for the XDF Divas Championship was on the Beach Blast PPV on August 25th where Brooke was victorious in capturing the Divas Championship. She was the federations Final Divas Champion when it was announced that XDF will close. Reopening, Heel turn and Affiliation with Dynasty XDF has Reopened on January 4th 2010 as a house show. Brooke participated in its reopening by defeating Sandy Jo. It was also the last Lockdown before it changed it's name to Full Throttle. Brooke was not in action on the January 12th show as she was seen on the commentators table during the Juelz Vs. Anastasia match, scouting for opponents. She returned to action on the 18th show fighting Juelz to a draw. Off-Camera, she expressed joy in this particular match on an interview with Pro Wrestling Illustrated. On the Resurrection PPV, she teamed with Manabu Fujiwara to take on the team of Philip Joseph and Juelz, which quickly became a handicap match after Philip was fired by David Shane. The team has lost to Juelz however and Brooke began to attack both Juelz out of anger and Manabu after she turned on him in the process, thus becoming a complete Heel for the first time in her career. Her feud with Juelz had Lauren Winters involved to an extent as she forced Brooke Milton to team with Juelz against Lola Heart (who was later replaced by Stacy Love due to a situation beyond control off camera) and Miss Puppies on a March 22 an episode of Full Throttle along with stipulations placed where Brooke cannot harm her nor abandon her if she wants to risk losing her rematch. The two were victorious, but Juelz had the last laugh as she then attacked Brooke after. The Divas title was finally defended at the Annihilation PPV on March 28th in which Brooke defeated Juelz (with some help from War) to capture her second reign on the Championship. Around that time, she was recognized as a member of Dynasty and she made her membership known by involving herself in David Shane's match at Annihilation where she held Lauren Winters down, forcing her to watch the demise of Mickie Showery as he lost his championship to Shane. As time with Dynasty passed by, Brooke was frequently seen with War (Aaron Warrick) who she was in a (kayfabe) relationship with. Few weeks later, her run with Dynasty also involved her with the feud the group had with Mickey Showery, whom was planning a coup against the stable involving Lauren Winters...Brooke's next rival. Brooke kept on stating that she was not liking how she's being controlled by the boss, so on April 4th 2010, Showery puts his career on the hands of Lauren Winters as he made a deal with Dynasty where if Lauren lost against Brooke, he will leave XDF for good. Brooke was inducted as the 2009 XDF Diva of the Year in the 2010 Hall of Fame. On April 12th Brooke left some threatening words to Lauren as she confronted her in her office, stating that she will get her revenge. on April 25th, the day of Slamfest, Brooke managed to defeat Lauren Winters and per stipulations of the match, Mickey Showery must leave XDF, succeeding the mission Dynasty has planned. On May 3rd, Juelz was appointed as the special General Manager of Full Throttle and as she made it clear, she placed Brooke in a gauntlet match where in the following week, she will face the Diva who pinned her first. Brooke was handling it well when she faced Sayge Jemson and Maria Angel...but was pinned by both Veronica Lewis and Aprille Showers, however it was Veronica Lewis who will face her for the Divas Championship as she defeated Brooke in the fastest time. Eventually, Veronica Lewis lost to Brooke on the May fifth edition of Full Throttle. After she had won her match, Lauren made an appearance and forced Brooke Milton to face Aprille Showers the following week in an Title vs. Career match. This is because off-camera, Brooke has requested for her release on May 6th. Per the storyline/stipulations, Brooke Milton lost the title to Aprille Showers on May 17th...mean her release was granted as Brooke left the Company a week later..still on good terms with XDF as the owner has left the doors open for her to come back. Ultimate Championship Wrestling Alliance (2009) Ana has recently signed a contract with UCWA under an agreement made with the XDF. The federation does not have a womens division but she will be under contract as a Valet. A womens division was to be formed and Brooke was to be its star with her first match to be against the owners wife, Cassidy Haven-Daniels, however due to disagreements with the owner and Aprille Showers the CEO/President of XDF the match was not to happen after all. Brooke was released a few weeks later when the agreement was nullified. Brooke then mentioned in a Shoot Interview that she did now like how things went way to fast there and she also said how she did not like to wrestle in their company, she only wanted to be a Valet to one of its wrestlers. Brooke felt that she was used too roughly when she was under contract with UCWA. Ring of Beauty (2009) Ana has signed with all womens federation Ring of Beauty. Her first match was to be a dark match, with her teaming up with clientle Monica Rinehart-Shae going up against the team of Danielle Lopez and Autumn Winters, It however, did not happen for reasons unknown. On the 10/04/2009 show she participated in the 5 minute Battle Royal where the survivor(s) will get a Television Championship shot at the PPV Created equal 3 in which she was eliminated early on. On the same day, Brooke entered into a feud with Brittany Knox. The two had some history in XDF, in where they were employed. The feud was made apparent when Brooke distracted Brittney in her match against Giselle Anderson. The two was then booked into a match at the 10/18/2009 Created Equal 3 PPV in which Brittney was victorious after a hard fought match. The feud was cut short due to Brooke being inactive for the past months, til she gave ROB offices her notice on her release. She maintains a good relationship with ROB and she will return, when she is not overbooked in the future. Total Wrestling Entertainment (2011-Present) After taking a 7 month hiatus for the remainder of 2010, Brooke has announced that she will return to the ring. Also, announced on March 23, 2011, Brooke signed with Total Wrestling Entertainment. She made her debut as a Heel on the April 4th edition of Monday Night Enigma defeating Karolina Graf. She participated in the companies major pay per view Slam-Mania on April 11th, pulling double duty. She was one of the lumberjills in Trinitys and Kori Argentiums match, where the Divine Divas Championship was on the line. Trinity has defeated Kori and captured the title. Brooke was one of 5 participants in the divas battle royal to determine the number one countender for the Divine Championship. In the match, Brooke and Alexis Terry worked together to fight off Destiny Lagos Knight and Amber Stevens, Brooke eventually eliminated Destiny from the match by back body drop, which sent her flying outside of the ring. Brooke made it to the final three of the match, but was eliminated by Amber Stevens, who also eliminated Alexis Terry later in the match, making Amber the number one countender. Managing Jayden Ryder and Various Feuds Brooke faced and defeated Karolina Graf for the second time on the April 18th edition of Monday Night Enigma. On the same night, she involved herself in the main event which included Jayden Ryder and Brian Stryker facing off agaisnt the "Xtreme Messiah" Frost and Aaron Drake who was accompanied by Trinity. During the match, she tried to get involved on Jayden and Brians behalf only to get interrupted by Trinity. A fight broke out between the two but was seperated by the tag partners. Brooke stopped Trinity from interfering the match and made herself known as Jayden Ryders official valet Kickboxing Career Around 2006 till 2009 Brooke was a member of Team Kya IMVU Kickboxing League. It is here she started a rivalry with Kya, who was also the person who defeated her for the Femme Fatale Championship. Team Kya and UFL had some sort of Talent Exchange with its females. Brooke and fellow Femme Fatale Soverit occassionally boxing while Kya and wife "Tuff" Tina wrestled for UFL, though Tina had a shorter stint compared to Kya. Brookes record is 5-11. She admitted that she is not the best of all boxers but had fun boxing with the likes of Kya, Lucifina, Tina and Hailey. Team Kya had a cross brand event with then active company wXw, which was owned by Brooke, it however was a failure as most of its memebers simply had no passion. In mid 2009, Brooke was announced as Team Kyas Novice Division manager, however Brooke had to relinquish her duties as a Manager due to computer problems. In Wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Femme Fatality'' '''(Asai DDT) **Curse of Curves (Muta Lock) *'''Signature moves **Bronco Buster **Springboard roundhouse kick **Hurricanrana **Missle Dropkick **Backbrecker **Top rope neck scissors choke **Camel clutch **Foot Choke on Turnbuckle **Overhead Takedown **Hair Pull Slam **Suplex **Tarantula **Surfboard Strech *'Wrestlers Managed' **The Jester **Blade Ortega **Manabu Fujiwara **Monica Rinehart-Shae **War (Dynasty) **David Shane (Dynasty) **'Jayden Ryder' *'Nicknames' **"Hardcore Princess" **"Submission Queen" **"Glamorous Fighter" **"The (self-proclaimed) Princess of XDF" **'"The Spanish Rose"' *'Entrance themes' **"I Wanna be Bad" by Willa Ford (UFL) **"Dont Stop" by Jim Johnston (UFL, used once) **"All Eyes on Me" by LeToya Luckett (UFL, XDF and Indies) **"Curse of Curves" by Cute is What We Aim For (Indies) **"Keep on Liftin" by DJ Nagureo (WWH) **"Turn You On" by Paris Hilton (XDF) **'"Piece of Me" by Britney Spears (TWE)' Championships and Accomplishments *'UFL' **UFL Femme Fatale Championship (1 Time) **Inducted into the UFL! Hall of Fame class (2010) *'Xtreme Dynasty Federation' **XDF Divas Championship (2 Times, 1st Longest Reign) **2009 XDF Diva of the Year Category:Characters Category:Characters from Virginia Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Valets